


Keep Me Up All Night

by justyrae



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, OnlyFans, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Reggie just likes it when Luke calls him pretty!!, Rutting, Teasing, for the record they are not ghosts and everyone is over 18 in this, honestly? idiots to lovers, these tags will get more extensive as the fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: Luke has an idea. Reggie's not entirely on board with it, but Luke can beveryconvincing.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 119
Kudos: 179





	1. Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT GUYS. BUCKLE IN.
> 
> this is THE most ambitious fic journey i've ever embarked on, but i'm already so proud of it i couldn't wait to share. once again, if this isn't your thing that's totally fine! i know i've been a little out of the box lately and i totally respect that everyone has their personal taste when it comes to fic. that being said, if you're on board then you're in for a hell of a ride.  
> this fic is going to be EXTREMELY explicit and will explore a variety of sexual kinks, all of which will eventually be tagged as i post new chapters. i'll also include the specific kink for the corresponding chapter in the notes, so if you're not fond of a certain thing you'll have full warning before you start reading.
> 
> also, please note that all i know about onlyfans is what i've learned on the internet lol i don't have an account, i'm not on onlyfans, so take everything that i write about it with a grain of salt because honestly, who knows if i'm right about any of it. but lest we forget, this is fic! all bets are off! let's just have some fun.
> 
> happy valentine's day! this is my v-day gift to all of you <3
> 
> **Chapter One Kink Warning: Praise Kink**

This, like many things in Reggie's life, is absolutely Luke's fault. It's his hare-brained idea in the first place and unfortunately his charm is too much for Reggie to resist, and he knows it. Luke's been talking him into bad ideas since they were ten years old. The older Reggie gets, the more he hopes he'll be able to tell Luke _no_ and actually mean it.

To date, it hasn't worked. Reggie always ends up agreeing to whatever absurdly ridiculous plan Luke comes up with. Whether it works out or blows up in their face is about fifty-fifty by Reggie's scorekeeping, but this has to be a new low and Reggie just can't see this not going poorly.

At the very least, Luke's mom is sure to find out and _that_ is not a conversation Reggie wants to be anywhere near.

"She's not going to find out," Luke says dismissively. "How would she? She can barely use Facebook."

"So? All it takes is one person that we know to find out you're on OnlyFans and you _know_ it'll get back to your mom." Reggie shakes his head. "I don't think you've thought this through."

"Okay, but like--" Luke sighs, "--in order to know about it, you have to be on it, right?" He raises his eyebrows. "And who's going to admit to _my mom_ that they have an account."

Reggie pauses, thinking it over. Luke has a point.

"See?" Luke grins. "I'm telling you, it's foolproof."

"Okay, but--" Reggie sighs. "Why do I have to do it too?"

"You're not gonna make me do it alone, are you?" Luke frowns. Reggie turns his head, trying not to fall victim to Luke's sad puppy face. He always gets his way with that stupid face and Reggie needs to hold firm.

"Nope, no, I'm not doing it." He shakes his head. "Nobody would wanna see… _this_ ," he gestures to himself, "anyway. I'd get trolled off the app."

"No, you wouldn't." Luke sighs and grabs Reggie's face, forcing him to look Luke in the eyes. "Repeat after me: I'm hot."

Reggie sighs. "I'm hot," he parrots unenthusiastically.

Luke smacks his cheek. Not too hard, but just enough for the skin to sting under his hand. "Not like that, you dork. Like you mean it!"

"I'm hot?" Reggie tries again, ducking this time when Luke goes to hit him again. "Okay! Okay! I'm hot! Happy?!"

"That's better." Luke grins. "So, you're in?"

Reggie sighs. "I still don't know why I have to do it too. Wouldn't we just be competing for subscribers?" He hangs his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Not that I could really compete," he mumbles.

Luke exhales sharply. For a moment, Reggie thinks he's about to get smacked again for even _suggesting_ that he's less worthy. Luke has a weird protective streak when it comes to his friends and it manifests in mainly violent ways, which has always confused Reggie.

"I've got it!" Luke says, snapping his fingers. "We'll just make one account for the both of us."

Reggie snorts, clearly thinking Luke's kidding. "Yeah, sure. Okay."

"What?" Luke's face falls. "I'm serious."

"Dude." Reggie gives Luke a placating look. "Seriously."

"What??" Luke repeats. "I am!"

"Wouldn't people just… think…" Reggie gestures awkwardly between them and Luke stares at him.

"Think what?"

"That we're together??"

Luke laughs. "So? It's not a dating app, Reg."

"No, that's not--" Reggie groans.

He should've seen this coming. Luke's too casual about his affection, even when it comes to real romantic relationships. Reggie can't even count the number of times Luke's found himself in hot water because he can't keep his hands to himself.

And that's not to say they've never kissed before, because they absolutely have. They've done _a lot_ more than just kissing, but Reggie's never let himself think that it actually meant anything to Luke. All Reggie can do is just try to keep himself from getting hurt, but he can't seem to ever say no to Luke. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to do this, especially if it means he'll get to kiss him again.

So, despite knowing this can only end badly, Reggie ends up agreeing.

"Yes!" Luke grabs Reggie's face and plants a loud, messy kiss to his cheek. "You won't regret this! I'll take care of everything!"

And just like that, Luke runs off to do who knows what. Reggie sighs and sinks down onto the couch in their living room, running his hand through his hair as he tries to tell himself that this isn't a terrible idea. It's a lost battle from the start.

🍑

"So, I've been thinking," Luke starts, and Reggie instantly tenses up.

"About what?" he asks. It's only been a day since he agreed to sign up for OnlyFans with Luke, and the weight in his stomach hasn't lifted one bit.

"Most people just like, post thirst traps and stuff, right?" Luke says, and Reggie genuinely doesn't know how to answer that.

"I guess?" he says nervously. He's never been on OnlyFans, he wouldn't know. He doesn't have the spare income to spend on something like that, which is part of the reason why they're in this mess to begin with.

"Okay, well, what about if we went a little… further?"

Reggie gives Luke an incredulous look. He's not sure he likes where this could be going. Knowing Luke, he could mean over a dozen different things.

"Like… further _how_?" Reggie asks.

Luke taps his foot against the floor nervously and then spins his laptop around for Reggie to see what he's been looking at all morning. Reggie leans over and the second he realizes what he's looking at, his eyes go wide.

"Luke!" he hisses. "What is that?!"

"It's a list," Luke says plainly.

"Yeah--" Reggie groans. "I see that. It's a list of _kinks_."

"Yeah." Luke shrugs. "So?"

"I--" Reggie throws his hands up in the air. "How are you so chill about this?!"

"What?" He tilts the screen and looks down at it. "It's not even that bad."

"Knife kink?!" Reggie says, pointing at the list. "Absolutely not."

"But--"

"Hard pass." Reggie shakes his head. "I know you too well, Patterson. That will _not_ end well."

"You don't even know what it is."

"Do you?"

Luke pauses. " _Not exactly_."

"Pass," Reggie says firmly. Luke sighs heavily.

"You can't just pass on everything."

"I'm not! I'm passing on that, specifically." Reggie shakes his head. "No pointy objects, thank you."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Okay, well what about the others? Anything else that isn't to your liking, your majesty?"

Reggie shakes his head, wishing Luke would just drop the idea altogether. But that isn't going to happen. Luke shoves his laptop at Reggie over and over until he finally takes it and starts reading over the list.

It's an exhaustive list, and Reggie never really considered himself to be overly vanilla when it came to sex, but there's a _lot_ of kinks on there that he's definitely never heard of.

"Watersports?" he says, wrinkling his nose in confusion. "Is that like, jetskiing?"

Luke snickers. "Uhh, no. And you can cross that one off, we're not doing it."

"Okay…" Reggie turns back to the list, making a mental note to Google it later while on incognito. He gets overwhelmed quickly and turns to Luke with an imploring look on his face. "I don't even know what half of these are! I don't think I could try them out for the first time _on camera_."

"Okay," Luke says as he squeezes himself onto the couch next to Reggie instead of being a normal person and sitting on his other side. "So we'll practice."

"Practice?" Reggie repeats, and Luke nods.

"Yeah. Just think of it like we're actors and we're practicing our lines, or something."

Reggie snorts. "I guess it's kind of like that." He turns back to the list and shakes his head. "Where would we even start?"

"How about with that one?" Luke says as he points to the list.

"Praise kink?" Reggie reads aloud. "What does that even mean?"

Luke laughs. "Really? It's kinda self-explanatory."

Reggie frowns. "When was I supposed to learn these things??"

"Hey," Luke says as he carefully takes his laptop out of Reggie's hands and sets it aside. "I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"It's okay," Reggie says, ducking his head a little. He's already embarrassed, and now he feels guilty for making Luke feel bad.

"It's just…" Luke pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and hums. "It's like, getting turned on by someone telling you you're hot. Or like, that you're doing a good job at…" He wiggles his eyebrows. "You know."

Reggie swallows hard as his cheeks go red. "That's… that's a kink?"

"Yeah," Luke says, laughing again. "Most things are, if you think about it."

"I--" Reggie splutters. "Uhh, okay. So… how do you… _know_ if that's a kink that, like… you have?"

"Well…" Luke's smile slips into a smirk and Reggie's skin prickles with excitement. "It depends. Do you like being a good boy?"

"I--" Reggie gulps. His heart is suddenly beating faster and his palms are sweating. Luke is _very_ close to him. Too close. "Y-Yes?"

"I thought so," Luke says. His voice sounds lower than it did before. There's an edge to it that Reggie hasn't heard before. It doesn't help calm Reggie down whatsoever, which is probably _exactly_ what Luke is going for. "Do you want to be _my_ good boy?"

Reggie's mouth goes dry. Luke's staring at him, his eyes roaming Reggie's face like a predator looking at its prey.

"Y-Yes," he says hoarsely as he nods. "I… I want that."

"Good." Luke raises one eyebrow as he smirks at Reggie. "Lie down?"

It's not a command by any means, but Reggie follows it as if it were. Luke continues smirking at him as he climbs on top of him, holding himself up over Reggie and staring down at him with hunger in his eyes.

"Good boy," he purrs. Reggie's eyes flutter closed and he turns his head to the side. It's mainly out of embarrassment, but it gives Luke the perfect opportunity to lean down and put his mouth on Reggie's throat. "So good for me," he whispers into Reggie's skin, his lips dragging across his neck as he speaks.

Reggie lets out a whimper, already half-hard in his jeans. His whole body shakes as Luke rubs his nose along the line of Reggie's jaw, humming to himself.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispers in Reggie's ear. "Do you know that?"

"Y-Yes," Reggie gasps. He arches his back as Luke teases his tongue against his throat and starts whimpering curses under his breath.

"God," Luke says breathlessly, "you're so responsive, it's so hot."

Reggie bites his bottom lip to hold back a moan, and Luke hums in disapproval.

"No, baby, let me hear you. You sound so pretty when you moan."

" _Fuck_ ," Reggie whines. He never thought hearing Luke call him _baby_ would do anything for him, but he was dead wrong. Reggie presses his right hand against the zipper of his jeans and moans loudly at the relief he feels from the pressure.

"Yeah, that's it. You look so good when you touch yourself," Luke says breathily as he looks between them. He's still hovering above Reggie, but his arms have started to shake from the effort it's taking to not drop his body weight on top of Reggie.

"L-Like this?" Reggie asks, his voice coming out reedy as he shoves his hand under his waistband. He moans again as he wraps his hand around himself, and Luke presses his face against Reggie's and groans long and low under his breath.

"Just like that," he grunts, "so good. You're so good, Reg."

Reggie gasps at the sound of his name on Luke's lips. It spurs Luke on further, and this time he rocks his hips down against Reggie's as he moans into his ear.

"Can you feel that?" Luke starts grinding his hips against Reggie's, pressing the hard line of his cock into Reggie's thigh. "It's what you do to me, baby. My good boy gets me so hard."

Reggie chokes on his breath as his orgasm hits out of nowhere. He hasn't come that fast in years, and _god_ he wishes it hadn't happened at all but especially not like this. He latches onto Luke with his free hand, digging his nails into Luke's side as he shudders violently.

"Fuck," Luke moans as he keeps rubbing off on Reggie. "Fuck, that's so hot. You did so good, baby. Did that feel good?"

"Yeah," Reggie breathes out, whimpering as Luke's hip grazes against him where he's sensitive. He's still got a death grip on Luke's torso, and he finally turns his head towards Luke so their mouths brush together.

"Yeah," Luke moans as he works his hips faster, chasing his own orgasm by rubbing off against Reggie. "You like being good for me, don't you, Reggie?"

Reggie buries his face against Luke's shoulder, muffling his whimper. He's barely come down from his orgasm and he's already feeling the familiar ache of wanting to get hard again.

"Say it," Luke groans. "Tell me you like being my good boy."

"I do," Reggie whines. His cheeks are _burning_. "I like it. I just wanna be your good boy."

"Yeah, you do. Fuck," Luke cries out as his hips suddenly still. "You're so… _good_."

Reggie shudders like he's the one coming, and groans when Luke suddenly drops on top of him. Luke laughs in his ear as he tries to slide off of Reggie so he's not crushing him, and then lets out a content sigh.

"So…" Luke says after a few minutes of silence. Reggie's head is finally starting to clear and he's suddenly very aware of the fact that his hand is still stuck down his jeans and it's… uncomfortable. "You, my friend, definitely have a praise kink."

"I…" Reggie clears his throat loudly. "Uhh… yeah. Guess I do."

Luke laughs and presses a messy kiss to Reggie's cheek before he bounces up and off the couch. Reggie has absolutely _no_ idea where his energy comes from, considering he's feeling like he can hardly _think_ let alone move.

"Dibs on the shower," Luke says with a cheeky grin, looking pointedly at Reggie's jeans and cackling as he leaves the room.

Reggie groans under his breath and shuts his eyes. This is _such_ a bad idea.


	2. Wow I Can Get Sexual Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i genuinely can't believe how many people like this!!!! thank you so, so much to everyone who's commented and given this fic kudos, it means so much! <3
> 
> once again, all i know about onlyfans is what i've learned from google, and the same goes for bdsm (which will definitely pop up a lot in this fic).
> 
> **Chapter Two Kink Warning: Blindfolding**

Luke doesn't bring up the OnlyFans idea again for another few days. Reggie has only just managed to get over the sting of his premature ejaculation when Luke comes home with a glint in his eyes and a bandana wrapped around his fist.

Reggie does a double-take. "Is… that one of Willie's bandanas?" he asks, half curious and half accusatory. He's mostly sure that Luke wouldn't have broken into their best friends' apartment just for a bandana, but… Luke's done dumber things.

"Yes," Luke replies as he unwraps it from around his hand, shaking it in front of Reggie's face until he bats it away. "Nice, right?"

Reggie snatches it out of Luke's hands and examines it for himself. It's not his style, nor is it Luke's, with its tie-dyed rainbow pattern. It's how he immediately knew it was Willie's, though Reggie still has no idea why he would've let Luke borrow it.

"Why do you have it?" he asks as he hands it back.

Luke chuckles as he starts twisting the bandana between his fingers. Reggie watches the movement and every with every second that goes by without Luke actually answering his question, Reggie starts getting nervous. There's something in the nimble movement of Luke's fingers that leads Reggie's mind right back to their _episode_ a few days ago and he's suddenly very aware of the fact that he chose, once again, to sit on the couch and leave himself open to whatever Luke might be planning.

He clears his throat and tries to get up as nonchalantly as possible, slipping past Luke and going into the kitchen under the guise of getting a glass of water. Luke follows him, still twisting the bandana around his fingers without saying anything. He leans against the counter opposite Reggie, watching him like he's the most interesting thing in the room.

After he fills a glass with water, Reggie takes a long sip as he stares expectantly at Luke. If he's drawing out the moment to build suspense, it's definitely working.

"Well??" Reggie says, gasping slightly after he swallows and sets his glass down.

"How do you feel about blindfolds?" Luke asks casually, like this is a perfectly normal conversation to have in their kitchen in the middle of the afternoon.

"I…" Reggie shrugs helplessly, "I have no opinion? I think the last time I wore one was at a birthday party when we were playing pin the tail on the donkey."

Luke laughs, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he looks at Reggie. "Do you wanna try wearing one for…" He pauses to wiggle his eyebrows, "...a _different_ kind of game?"

Reggie tugs at his shirt collar; the thin fabric is suddenly too much against his skin. He curses his pale complexion and his inability to stop himself from blushing any time he gets the least bit flustered.

"Why me?" Reggie asks. He doesn't mean to sound petulant about it, but that's how it comes out. He ducks his head a little when Luke's face turns confused, but a moment later it's like nothing even happened.

"I'll do it," Luke offers, "if you don't want to."

"You--"

Before Reggie can get a full thought out, Luke puts the bandana up to his face and covers his eyes. It looks absolutely ridiculous because it's folded in half instead of rolled into a strip, and Luke struggles as he tries to tie it behind his head.

"Would you--" Reggie snatches it out of his hands and shakes his head. "First off, we're not doing this in the kitchen."

"Oh." Luke laughs sheepishly. "Right." He clicks his tongue and nudges Reggie's foot with his own. "Your room or mine?"

Reggie's cheeks turn a darker shade of pink as he concentrates on folding up the bandana. He waits until he's mostly positive that he can speak without his voice shaking.

"Yours," he says.

Luke pushes himself away from the counter with a smirk and walks out of the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Reggie's following. Reggie groans a little under his breath and takes one last gulp of water before he sets the glass down in the sink still half-full and follows Luke out of the kitchen.

When Reggie gets to the doorway of Luke's room, he finds Luke sitting at the foot of his bed. He keeps his eyes fixed on Reggie as he comes further into the room. There's a nervous tilt to his smile, but there's a sparkle of excitement and anticipation in his eyes.

Reggie's hand shakes as he double-checks that he's folded the bandana properly, and he lets out a long breath as he holds it up to Luke's face.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Luke replies, looking up at Reggie with implicit trust in his eyes. Reggie moves to cover his eyes, and Luke suddenly sucks in a sharp breath. "Wait. Should I take off my shirt?"

Reggie stutters. "Wh-Why?"

"I dunno." Luke shrugs. "Might be harder to take it off once the blindfold is on. Don't wanna mess it up."

Reggie holds back a whimper. "Yeah, okay. Take it off."

Luke grins widely and whips his shirt off in one fluid movement, because of course he does. Reggie bites back a groan as Luke tosses the shirt onto the floor and turns his head back to face Reggie, smiling like he _isn't_ actively trying to give Reggie a heart attack.

"Ready?" Reggie asks. Luke tucks his bottom lip between his teeth and nods.

Reggie leans forward to tie the bandana around Luke's head, but finds that he needs to get a little closer so he doesn't accidentally tip forward and send them both crashing down into the mattress. He slips his leg between Luke's knees and is only _mildly_ taken aback when Luke sucks in a sharp breath and puts his hands on Reggie's hips.

"Sorry," Luke says with a breathy laugh as the bandana suddenly slips from his eyes. "Caught me off guard."

"I-It's okay." Reggie clears his throat and readjusts the bandana so it's covering Luke's eyes. He busies himself with tying the knot at the back of Luke's head, going back and forth between reminding himself not to tie it too tight and telling himself to get a fucking grip.

He takes a step back, pulling his hips out of Luke's hands when he finishes tying the knot. Luke makes a noise of disappointment and reaches out for him again, but Reggie carefully avoids his wandering hands.

"How's that?"

Luke puts his hands up to his face, gingerly touching the bandana around his eyes. "Good," he says, the nervous smile coming back. "Definitely can't see anything."

"That's the point, right?" Reggie asks with a light chuckle. He twists his hands together, feeling a little awkward just _staring_ at Luke when he's this… vulnerable.

"Yeah." Luke laughs. He reaches out again, frowning when his hands just wave around in the empty air. "Where are you?"

"I'm still here," Reggie says, laughing a little as Luke continues to flail around. The hilarity of the sight eases his nerves a little, but his heart is still beating a little too fast for comfort.

"Okay, but _where_?" he whines. "This isn't fair. I can't see you."

A thrill runs down Reggie's spine. It's different from the one the other day. This time _he's_ the one in control. He could stay out of Luke's reach the whole time, if he wanted. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can be cool.

"Reggie," Luke groans. "C'mon."

"What?" Reggie asks, feeling relieved when his voice doesn't shake. He likes this newfound confidence he has. He wonders if this is how Luke felt the other day when he had Reggie under his thumb. It's already addicting. "I'm right here."

Luke slumps as he drops his hands onto his lap. "Are you going to touch me?"

"Maybe," Reggie says thoughtfully. He quietly takes a few steps to the left, trying to stay out of Luke's reach while still being close enough to touch Luke if he wants to. He applauds himself on not tripping over any of Luke's stuff and asks, very carefully, "where should I touch you?"

"You--" Luke turns his head to the right. "Did you move?" His mouth quirks up to one side, his nerves showing through his smile.

"Relax," Reggie says as he reaches out and trails his fingers across Luke's right shoulder. It's a barely there touch, but it's enough to make Luke shudder. He grunts and tries to grab at Reggie, but it's surprisingly easy to dodge his hands.

Luke groans in frustration and Reggie gets an idea.

"Stay still," he says, taking a deep breath as he climbs onto the bed behind Luke. There's a moment where he's not sure if Luke's going to follow his instructions, but he's relieved to see that Luke stays right where he is. The only indication of Luke's annoyance is a sharp breath that comes out through his nose.

Reggie takes his time in taking off his own shirt, partially due to his shaking hands, and drops it right into Luke's lap. Luke gasps sharply in surprise and picks up the shirt, turning his head from side to side like he's still trying to figure out where Reggie actually is.

"Dropping your dirty laundry on me, really?" Luke says. "Thanks."

Reggie rolls his eyes, choosing not to dignify that with a reply. His nerves are quickly disappearing, being replaced by a need to see Luke squirm. Like he did the other day.

Luke pushed his buttons, and now Reggie can push them right back. He slips one arm around Luke's torso and goes right for his nipple, twisting it roughly and grinning when Luke yelps.

"I'm gonna--" Luke starts, but he cuts himself off when Reggie suddenly presses against his back and puts his mouth to Luke's ear.

"You're gonna what?" Reggie breathes, wrapping his other arm around Luke's other side and trailing his hands down Luke's chest. Luke tenses under his touch and leans into Reggie, the fight going right out of him now that Reggie's finally got his hands on him.

Luke groans softly as Reggie taps his finger against the button of his jeans. He pulls it undone but doesn't touch the zipper, instead he slips his fingers under Luke's waistband and lets them dance across the sensitive skin hidden there. When Luke still doesn't say anything, Reggie digs his nails into his hips and drags them upwards, eliciting another groan from Luke's mouth.

"Tease," he grunts.

Reggie presses a kiss under Luke's ear. "Payback."

He pulls back from Luke, who exhales deeply in extreme frustration. Reggie climbs back off of the bed and comes back around to stand in front of Luke, who anxiously gnaws on his bottom lip as he waits for whatever Reggie's going to do next.

"Hey," Reggie whispers as he gently cups his hand under Luke's jaw and gives him a soft kiss. Luke's hands immediately come up to grasp either side of Reggie's neck, not letting him pull away when he means to.

In order to gain back his upper hand, Reggie starts pushing Luke backwards onto the bed. Luke goes easily enough, but he still refuses to let go of Reggie so there's a bit of an awkward shuffle when Reggie has to straddle Luke's hips in order to not fall forward.

Reggie eventually manages to pull Luke's hands off of him and he breaks their kiss, much to Luke's dismay. Luke moans as Reggie starts trailing a line of kisses down his jaw and neck, continuing on a path across his chest.

Luke rocks his hips up when Reggie's mouth makes its way to his belly button, like he can read Reggie's mind. For a moment, Reggie contemplates trying to make Luke wait a little longer but that would also mean that _Reggie_ has to wait longer and… he doesn't want to wait anymore.

He pulls the zipper of Luke's jeans down with one hand and then uses both to pull both his jeans and his boxers down to his thighs. Luke gasps and thrusts his hips up, making his half-hard cock bounce off of himself.

Reggie wraps his hand around Luke's cock, his mouth already starting to water as he looks at it. Luke groans softly, tearing Reggie's attention away for a moment. Luke's hands scramble across the top of his comforter, coming together near his hips in search of Reggie.

Before Luke can sink his hands into Reggie's hair, Reggie takes the head of Luke's cock into his mouth and sucks. _Hard_.

"Oh, fuck!" Luke shouts, his entire body jerking at the sensation. Reggie puts his left hand on Luke's hips to try and hold him in place, and Luke immediately puts his right hand on top of Reggie's. His other hand finds its way into Reggie's hair, holding on with a loose grip.

He doesn't try to guide Reggie in any way, it's almost like he's holding onto him just for comfort. Reggie closes his eyes as he starts bobbing up and down on Luke's cock, resisting the urge to rock his own hips down into the mattress for a bit of relief.

Luke whimpers when Reggie pulls off, licking up and down his length to make it easier to suck him off. Reggie tightens his grip around the base, pausing momentarily to catch his breath before he lowers his mouth back down around the head.

"Fuck, Reggie, _fuck_ ," Luke groans. His chest heaves with every breath, and it's a mesmerizing sight. Reggie can't stop watching, even if it means he's not as coordinated with his blow job as he'd prefer.

It's just… Luke's so fucking pretty. He can't _not_ look.

He's also fucking _loud_. Reggie didn't really realize it before, at least not when they were on the couch together. He was too caught up in what Luke was saying to realize that Luke just can't stay quiet during sex. It's definitely not a bad thing, and part of Reggie's mind thinks that it'll probably get them a lot of views on OnlyFans - which he sort of hates that he's _already_ thinking about that kind of a thing - but he also can't help but wonder if Luke would be open to a gag…

Reggie pushes that idea out of his head. He has to concentrate.

He redoubles his efforts on Luke's cock, trying to take as much of it into his mouth as he can. His own gag reflex isn't _too_ sensitive, but his throat might start protesting if he pushes himself too far. Luke, on the other hand, definitely doesn't mind.

He's an absolute writing mess under Reggie. He's panting, sweating, and his grip on Reggie's hair is so tight it's actually a little bit painful. Surprisingly, Reggie doesn't even mind. He kinda likes it.

"Yes," Luke moans, "oh, _yes_ , oh baby."

Reggie shivers and moans around Luke's cock at the mention of his pet name. Luke chuckles breathlessly and then whimpers when Reggie sucks particularly hard in retaliation.

"Fuck, your mouth," he groans. "I wish I could see you. Bet you look so pretty right now."

Reggie whines softly and closes his eyes, starting to stroke the base of Luke's cock to help get him closer to the edge. His other hand is still pinned under Luke's on his hip, but he digs his nails into the sensitive skin there and Luke keens.

" _Fuck!_ " He suddenly rips his hand off of Reggie's and buries it in his own hair, pulling at it roughly as he thrusts his hips up in time with Reggie's movements.

Reggie opens his eyes to make sure Luke isn't about to tear the blindfold off, and he pulls his mouth off of Luke's cock for a moment. Luke whines loudly at the loss, but Reggie keeps stroking him with his right hand.

"Don't touch the blindfold," Reggie says, his voice completely wrecked. Luke bites his bottom lip and moans as he takes his hand out of his hair and purposefully grabs the comforter, twisting it roughly as he shakes with desire.

"Please," he begs, "keep going."

Reggie sinks his mouth back down onto Luke's cock, paying special attention to the head as his hand works the shaft. He's had enough teasing. He wants to make Luke come _now_.

Luke is entirely on board with this new development, if the sound of his moans and whimpers are anything to go by. His breaths start coming quicker and he can't make out a single word to save his life, it's all just a rush of groans and half-formed syllables.

Reggie drags his fingers across Luke's abs, digging his nails into the skin as he sucks particularly hard. He does it once, twice, and on the third time Luke _loses_ it.

"Fuck, fuck! Reggie!" he shouts, frantically thrusting up into Reggie's mouth as he comes. Reggie has to pull off halfway through, his mouth so full that he nearly chokes. He keeps stroking Luke through the rest of his orgasm, his hand immediately becoming wet with Luke's come.

Reggie fights to catch his own breath after he swallows, but Luke looks absolutely wrecked. His chest heaves as he lays on his back, sweaty and messy and _perfect_. Reggie wipes his hand off on the comforter, grateful that they're in Luke's room rather than his, and climbs up onto the bed so he can take the blindfold off of Luke's eyes.

Luke looks dazed when the blindfold is removed, but his eyes sharpen as soon as he sees Reggie. His lazy smile grows wider and he grabs Reggie by the neck and pulls him in for a kiss, catching him off-guard all over again.

"Your turn," Luke murmurs as he suddenly sits up, cradling Reggie against him in his lap as he drops his hands to Reggie's waistband and starts pulling his jeans open.

Reggie can hardly process what's happening before Luke's hand is suddenly wrapping around his own cock and - _oh yeah_ , he's hard as a fucking rock. He gives a full body shudder when Luke starts jerking him off and Reggie curls into him, shutting his eyes as he presses his face into the crook of Luke's neck.

"That's it," Luke murmurs as he quickens the pace with his hand, "c'mon, Reg."

Reggie whimpers as he comes - again, embarrassingly quick even though it feels like he was hard _forever_ \- in Luke's hand. With his free hand, Luke pets Reggie's hair, his back, his hips, anywhere and everywhere he can touch. He holds Reggie as he comes down from his orgasm and eventually he reclines back onto the bed and lets Reggie roll off of him.

"Fuck," Reggie says with a heavy breath.

"Yeah," Luke says, chuckling slightly. "The blindfold was, uhh, something."

Reggie snorts. "It definitely was."

"Everything felt…" Luke exhales sharply, "like, _more_? I can't explain it."

"I'll take your word for it."

Luke turns his head towards Reggie and clicks his tongue. "Wish I could've seen you, though." He presses his thumb to Reggie's bottom lip and hums thoughtfully. "The only downside."

Reggie's cheeks flame with embarrassment as Luke pulls his hand away from his mouth and lets out a long, satisfied sigh. Reggie swallows hard and tries to clear his mind of _every_ dirty thought that just popped into it.

They're just doing this for practice. It doesn't mean anything. Reggie has to try and remind himself of that more often.

As he tries to get his brain back on track, a thought occurs to him. Now's as good a time as any to ask the question on his mind, he supposes.

"So…" Reggie says, clearing his throat in an attempt to sound totally casual, like Luke's easy affection hasn't totally ruined him. "How does OnlyFans work, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asks, turning his head to look at Reggie.

"Like, how do we get paid?"

"Oh! That reminds me." Luke rolls over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and leaning on his elbow. "We should set up a joint bank account."

Reggie stares blankly at Luke. "Uhh… why?"

"So the money from OnlyFans will be under both our names, duh." Luke playfully shoves Reggie and laughs. "It'll be easier to split that way."

"Right." Reggie laughs uneasily. "Joint bank account."

"Yeah." Luke smiles widely. "Good idea, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Reggie nods. "Next, you'll say we should get married for tax purposes," he adds sarcastically.

Luke rolls his eyes and shoves Reggie a little harder. "If you're gonna make fun of me, get out of my bed."

"You're the one-- Hey!" Reggie shouts as Luke shoves him clear off the edge of the bed, laughing uproariously when Reggie sits up and glares at him from the floor. "Not cool."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Luke says, puckering up his lips and making exaggerated kissy noises.

"You're a dick." Reggie shakes his head, hoping Luke doesn't notice that he's blushing again. "See if I stick with this OnlyFans thing now," he grumbles.

"You totally will," Luke says, clearly having heard Reggie. "You can't say no to me."

Reggie can't even argue with that. If he were any easier for Luke, it'd be _embarrassing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya next sunday!


	3. Talk Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i doubt this is going to be the most ridiculous chapter of this fic, but it's certainly up there. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> **Chapter Three Kink Warning: Phone sex/dirty talk**  
>  (idk if this really counts but better safe than sorry honestly)

Alex is in the hallway when Reggie comes home from work. Reggie doesn't think anything of it at first, he's run into Alex outside their doors plenty of times since he and Luke moved into the apartment next to his and Willie's. But when Alex spots him, there's a look in his eyes that makes Reggie think maybe Alex _is_ there for a reason. He has no idea what that reason could be, but his skin starts to prickle with a nervous sweat regardless.

"Hey Reg," Alex says, his tone totally casual and in no way menacing - which means Reggie _really_ has no reason to be sweating so much already.

"Hey," he replies with a nervous wave. "What's up?"

He adjusts his grip on the bag in his hands; takeout from his and Luke's favorite Thai place around the corner from Reggie's work. Alex's eyes drop down to it for a moment and then dart right back up to Reggie's.

"I won't keep you long, I just--" he clears his throat and winces. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Okay?" Reggie's brow furrows in confusion. "What is it?"

"Are you and Luke…" Alex trails off and chuckles nervously as he makes a crude gesture with his hands. "Are you, like, dating now? Or--"

"What?" Reggie's eyes go wide as he looks at Alex's hands. "No! No, we're just friends, same as always." He laughs awkwardly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Reggie insists, his voice pitching upwards as he starts to sweat even more. "Why? Did he say something? Or--" He clears his throat and tries his best to appear nonchalant. "I don't even know why you'd ask, it's not like-- he doesn't--"

"I, umm," Alex grunts uncomfortably, "I just… _heard_ some things… the other day."

Reggie pales. Oh _fuck_.

"I didn't mean to--" Alex goes on. "It's just, the walls are thin, and--"

"No, yeah! I get it!" Reggie replies anxiously as he shuts his eyes and tries not to think about Alex overhearing what he and Luke got up to the other day. _Oh god_.

"And I just..." Alex gives him a sympathetic smile. "I know how you feel about--"

"Yes! Thank you!" Reggie clears his throat and tries to ignore the way his whole face is _burning_ with embarrassment.

He has no good way to explain any of this. He's not about to tell Alex that Luke signed them up for OnlyFans! He'd never understand. It would only make him even more worried for Reggie's feelings.

"Sorry," Alex says with a wince. "I just thought you should know. I'm sure you'd tell me if you heard me and Willie--"

"Mhmm!" Reggie interrupts.

"Right. Sorry." Alex winces again and laughs awkwardly.

"I appreciate the concern, Alex, I really do, but me and Luke aren't together. We're just…"

"Just…"

"Experimenting?" Now it's Reggie's turn to wince. Even as the word comes out of his mouth, he regrets it. Alex's face falls into a frown and Reggie groans. He was having such a good day before this.

"Reg..." Alex says as he leads Reggie away from the door to his apartment. "You're okay, right? He's not like, forcing you--"

"What?!" Reggie splutters. "No! Alex!"

"I'm just asking!" Alex puts his hands up defensively. "I don't want you being taken advantage of, okay? I know how Luke can be."

Reggie sighs. "I know. And I'm not. I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about that?" Alex squints at him. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Reggie sighs. Alex is right, after all. Reggie is totally setting himself up to get hurt. There's so many ways for this to all end in disaster. He never should've agreed to it in the first place, if he's being honest, but the selfish part of him - the one that overlaps with his feelings for Luke - doesn't want it to end.

"I'm not gonna get hurt," he says, and one look at Alex's face tells him that Alex doesn't believe it for a second. "Okay, I'm going to _try_ not to get hurt."

Alex sighs. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here, if you wanna talk about it."

"I know," Reggie says, patting Alex's back. "I'll let you know if I do."

"Okay," Alex replies, giving Reggie a similar pat on his back.

"So… can I go now?" Reggie asks, holding up his bag of Thai food as a reminder that he _does_ have other things to do than stand here and awkwardly talk about his and Luke's newfound sex life.

"Oh! Uhh… yeah." Alex laughs sheepishly. "Just, uhh, keep it down if you - y'know."

"Yep, thank you! Okay!" Reggie says loudly as he turns away and heads back to the door leading into his apartment. He unlocks it as quickly as he can, turning back and offering Alex an awkward wave before he steps through and closes the door behind him.

🍑

Reggie goes straight into the kitchen and sets the bag of Thai food down on the counter. He then grips the edge of the counter with both hands and ducks his head as he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he lifts his head again.

He was certainly not expecting to have _that_ conversation with Alex today, or any other day for that matter. He definitely hadn't realized that their walls were so thin, considering he's never heard Alex and Willie… well. He didn't need to think about that right now.

"Luke!" he calls, clearing his throat as he starts opening the bag of food. "Come get your food!"

There's no reply. Reggie turns around and sticks his head out of the doorway, expecting to see Luke coming down the hallway from his room. He _should_ be home. He didn't tell Reggie he was going anywhere when he texted earlier.

"Luke?" Reggie calls again as he takes his phone out of his pocket to double-check that he didn't miss a text from him. There's nothing there.

This is getting weird. Reggie's about to leave the kitchen and go down to Luke's room when his phone starts buzzing in his hand. He looks down at the screen and sees that Luke is calling him.

"What the…" Reggie presses the screen to answer it and puts his phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi," Luke says, and Reggie's brow furrows. Luke's voice sounds weird.

"Dude, where are you? I'm home with food."

"I'm in my room," Luke explains.

"Okay?" Reggie laughs awkwardly. "So why are you calling me? Just come to the kitchen, you weirdo."

"No, just--"

Reggie hangs up without listening to Luke's reply, shaking his head as he heads back into the kitchen to fix himself up a plate. Not even a minute goes by before his phone is buzzing again. It's Luke. Reggie rolls his eyes.

"Stop calling me!" he shouts. "Just come into the kitchen!"

His phone keeps buzzing with the phone call, but Reggie ignores it as he gets out a plate and starts serving himself. His phone buzzes with a text shortly after it stops ringing, and Reggie swipes the screen to read what it says.

_Answer the phone, dumbass._

"Dumb-- _You're_ the dumbass!" Reggie shouts.

"Just answer your phone!" Luke shouts back, right in time with Reggie's phone buzzing again with another phone call.

"Okay! Fine!" Reggie grumbles to himself. He answers the phone with a huff. "Why are you being so fucking weird?"

"If you would just _listen_ for two seconds, I would _tell_ you," Luke answers, sounding just as irritated as Reggie feels.

"Fine." Reggie exhales sharply and grabs a fork, helping himself to his food. Luke sighs on the other end of the phone.

"What are you wearing?"

Reggie fucking _chokes_.

"What?!" he manages to say, through his massive coughing fit. "What the fu--"

"Are you seriously eating right now??"

"How am I the weird one??" Reggie says, clearing his throat as he pounds his fist against his chest. "You just asked me what I'm wearing."

"Yeah, for a _reason_." Luke huffs. "It's on the list."

"What? What list?"

"Dude," Luke groans loudly, "the _list_. Phone sex."

Reggie's very thankful that he hadn't tried to take another bite of food, because he definitely would've choked again. He pushes his food aside and leans on the kitchen counter, running an anxious hand through his hair.

"Why is _that_ on the list?" he asks in a hushed whisper. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Don't question the list," Luke replies. "And why are you whispering? Don't avoid the question!"

"I'm--" Reggie sighs. "I'm _whispering_ because our walls are thin and I don't want our _friends_ to hear… this!"

Luke snorts. "You ran into Alex, didn't you?"

"I--" Reggie balks. "He talked to you, too??"

"Yeah," Luke replies with a laugh. "It was pretty hilarious. He definitely got more than he bargained for."

"Oh my god," Reggie moans miserably. "This is so much worse than I thought."

"Hey," Luke says, his frown evident in his voice. "Don't say that. What we're doing isn't weird."

"You sure about that?" Reggie huffs. "Because I'm not."

"You didn't seem to think it was weird when you had my--"

"Okay! Yes! Thank you!" Reggie groans. "Can we-- can you just come into the kitchen so we can talk like normal people?"

"But I wanna have phone sex."

"We're _literally_ in the same apartment." Reggie sighs heavily and rubs his forehead. There's a dull ache there that definitely wasn't there a moment ago. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Because," Luke says with a whine, "we _are_ going to have to, y'know. Get good at this."

Reggie whines in response. "Fine," he eventually says. "Lemme… get out of the stupid kitchen."

"You're very protective of the kitchen's virtue," Luke teases as Reggie makes his way to his bedroom. "Is there something I should know?"

"I--" Reggie flushes a deep red. "Shut up."

Luke snickers as Reggie kicks his door shut, rips his shoes off, and flops onto his bed. He thrashes around until he's comfortable, and Luke patiently waits.

"Are you done?" he asks.

"Yes," Reggie answers petulantly. "For the record, this is stupid."

"Oh, baby," Luke says, his voice slipping into a sultry purr. Reggie does _not_ shiver. He doesn't. "I think you'll change your tune soon."

Reggie clears his throat. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Well, how about you finally answer my question?" Luke hums. "What are you wearing?"

"Just…" Reggie sighs and he looks down at himself, "like, a shirt? And my work pants? You've seen them."

Luke chuckles. "I bet those pants aren't comfortable. Why don't you take them off?"

"Y-Yeah," Reggie's voice hits a new high, "I could do that."

"Good."

Reggie pins his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he struggles to take his jeans off, eventually kicking them towards the foot of his bed.

"Sh-Should I take off my shirt?" he asks as he tugs at the hem.

"If you want to," Luke says. "I'm not wearing one."

Reggie swallows hard. A moment later, he's pulling off his shirt and settling back against his pillow with just his boxers on.

"O-Okay," Reggie says with a shiver. "It's off."

"Good," Luke hums thoughtfully and then inhales sharply. "Are you touching yourself?"

"No…" Reggie shuts his eyes and immediately imagines Luke spread out on his bed with his hand down his pants. "Should I?"

"Yeah," Luke groans softly. "Touch yourself, baby. I know you like doing that."

Reggie whimpers, biting down on his bottom lip as he slides his hand under the waistband of his boxers. He's only half-hard, but if Luke keeps making those _noises_ then that will definitely change very soon.

"How's that feel?" Luke asks with a satisfied groan.

"Good," Reggie groans as he starts stroking himself. "A-Are you…?"

"Yeah." Luke chuckles. "Have been for a while. I couldn't wait."

"Since when?"

"Since…" Luke laughs breathlessly, "...I first called you."

Reggie's whole body shivers and an involuntary moan escapes his lips before he can stop it.

"You like that? You like thinking about me touching myself while talking to you?"

God. Reggie may not be able to see Luke's face but he _knows_ he's smirking like fucking anything. He knows exactly how to push Reggie's buttons without even trying.

"Maybe," Reggie says, trying not to let Luke know how affected he already is. It's a lost cause thanks to the moan that slipped out, but Luke seems to humor him.

"Aww, baby. Why are you being shy?"

"I'm not," Reggie says, even though as soon as Luke says it he absolutely _does_ feel shy. He takes his hand out of his boxers and sighs a little. "I just… I don't know what to say."

"It's okay," Luke says, "just… tell me what you're thinking about." He groans softly. "What do you think about when you touch yourself?"

Reggie shuts his eyes again as his cock perks up. Clearly his _body_ likes listening to Luke even if his mind is dying of shame. Reggie shoves his hand back into his boxers and grips himself, biting back a moan.

"You," he grunts. "I think about you."

"Yeah?" Luke says, his voice getting more breathy. Reggie imagines that he's stroking himself faster, and his own hand picks up speed.

"Yeah, like… your mouth. And your hands. Like when you touched me," Reggie whimpers a little as the memory of coming in Luke's lap plays in his head.

Luke moans appreciatively. "You were so pretty, baby. So good for me."

"A-And," Reggie moans, "sucking you off."

" _Fuck_ ," Luke moans louder. "Yes, baby, your mouth. Wish you were sucking me right now."

"Me too," Reggie admits against his better judgement. He twists his wrist, stroking himself faster as he listens to Luke's moans in his ear. "F-Fuck, Luke, I'm--"

"You getting close, baby?"

"Yeah," Reggie moans brokenly. He's _too_ easy for Luke. It's gonna become obvious sooner or later.

"Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I wanna come."

"Not yet, baby," Luke says with a groan. "Just… just listen." He moans again, and Reggie presses his phone as close to his ear as it'll get. He can just make out the sound of Luke touching himself underneath his moans and he tries to match his speed.

"C'mon," he says, "I wanna hear it."

"Fuck," Luke moans, "yeah, Reggie, I'm gonna--"

Luke cuts himself off, groaning loudly as he comes. Reggie squeezes the base of his own cock, trying like hell not to come just from the sound in his ears. He knows exactly what Luke looks like when he comes and it's the only thing he can think about right now.

It takes a few seconds for Luke to speak again, and Reggie's in _agony_.

"You still there, baby?" he asks, and Reggie whimpers in response. "Still wanna come?"

"Yes," Reggie begs as he starts stroking himself faster, "please. I wanna--"

"Do it, come for me."

Reggie shouts as his orgasm hits him, soaking his boxers with come. He shudders as he rides it out, panting heavily into the phone. It takes him even longer to recover well enough to realize that Luke hasn't hung up yet. Reggie clears his throat, wincing as he pulls his hand out of his boxers.

"Umm," he says sheepishly. "N-Now what?"

"You brought home food, right?" Luke says, the tone of his voice a complete opposite of what it was two minutes ago.

"Yeah," Reggie answers. "It's, uhh, in the kitchen."

"Sick. Meet you there."

The line goes dead and Reggie drops his phone onto the pillow beside him. He presses his clean hand against his face, muffling a groan. He really needs to try and be as nonchalant about all of this as Luke is. It's truly a talent.

"Dude!" Luke's voice echoes down the hallway. "C'mon! I'm starving!"

"Yeah, okay!" Reggie shouts back. "Gimme a minute!"

He huffs as he endeavors to get off of his bed without making a mess. He fumbles around in his dresser for a clean pair of boxers and then carefully gathers up his clothes from earlier so he can get changed in the bathroom.

While he's washing his hands, Reggie catches a glimpse of his own face in the mirror. His cheeks are a pale pink, and it matches the flush on his chest. He turns away and quickly pulls his shirt over his head.

He can be cavalier about this. He just needs to try a little harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> til next week! <3


	4. Won't Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very proud to say that i'm officially 1/3 done with writing this!! 10 chapters done, 21 to go!
> 
> **Chapter Four Kink Warning: Nipple play/marking**

Reggie always knocks. If a door is closed, he won't open it without knocking. Unlike Luke, who just barges into rooms whenever he wants, regardless of whether or not the door is open. (When they moved in together, Reggie quickly learned to lock his door whenever he wanted some _actual_ privacy.)

So in following that line of logic, when Reggie sees that Luke's door is half-open he assumes that he can just walk right in with no issues.

He definitely doesn't expect to walk in on Luke half-naked and taking thirst trap photos. Reggie stumbles back, intending to leave the room and pull the door shut behind him. He's _definitely_ going to knock in the future, no matter how open Luke's door may be.

"Sorry!" he says as he fumbles around, trying to grab the doorknob so he can get the hell out of there.

"Wait--" Luke says as he spins around, grinning at Reggie with the sort of look that, by now, should tell Reggie he's in for some trouble. "Perfect timing."

"What?" Reggie asks as Luke comes towards him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him further into the room. "What are you--"

"I was gonna come and get you when I was done, but since you're here…" Luke says as he sits Reggie down on his bed. "Might as well!"

"Might as well what?"

"Take pictures!" Luke rolls his eyes. "Duh."

"I-- I don't-- Back up." Reggie closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "Pictures for what?"

"For our OnlyFans, duh." Luke snaps in Reggie's face. "Keep up, dude."

"I just--" Reggie swallows hard. "I thought we were still practicing?"

"We are," Luke says as he sits down next to Reggie. He's far too close for Reggie's comfort, especially given the fact that he's hardly wearing anything. His boxers don't exactly leave a whole lot to the imagination. "But if we wanna build up our audience, we gotta post something."

"Okay, but like--" Reggie groans under his breath. "What sort of photos are we talking about?"

"Sexy," Luke answers easily. "But, like, tasteful." He smirks. "We're not gonna just post dick pics."

"Obviously," Reggie replies, silently thanking whatever rational part of Luke's brain thought that up. Still… he can't tell what sort of photos Luke _is_ planning to take, and he has a feeling that asking isn't going to get him anywhere.

"So…" Luke wiggles his eyebrows. "Take off your shirt."

"I--"

"And your jeans."

"Okay, wait--" Reggie sighs as Luke stands up, watching him expectantly. "Is this a good idea?"

"Uhh…" Luke laughs a little. "It's kinda too late for that, don't you think?"

"No, I mean--" Reggie sighs again and shakes his head. "I don't know what I mean."

"Hey," Luke says as he kneels down in front of Reggie. He reaches up and puts his hand on the back of Reggie's neck. "It's just you and me, okay?"

Reggie swallows. "And, like, _the world_." Luke snickers.

"Thinking big already, huh? I like it."

"That's not--" Reggie blushes. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant," Luke says, smiling as he bites his bottom lip. "But I meant what I said. It's just you and me. No pressure."

Reggie takes a deep breath and nods. Luke taps his hand against Reggie's cheek as he stands up, gesturing for Reggie to take his shirt off.

"Need help?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows again. Reggie rolls his eyes as he starts to pull his shirt over his head, standing up from the bed as he does so.

Luke decides to help even though Reggie doesn't ask for it, and he reaches for Reggie's belt. Reggie yelps as he drops his shirt to the floor, putting his hands on top of Luke's.

"I've got it!" he insists.

"Just trying to be helpful," Luke says with a smirk. Reggie pointedly stares at the floor as he removes his jeans, willing his heart to stop racing and for his dick not to get hard. Luke hasn't even _done_ anything yet.

And, for all Reggie knows, he's not going to!

"Now what?" Reggie asks, once he's kicked his jeans away. He already feels awkward just standing in Luke's room in his boxers, and the thought of being photographed like this just makes it worse.

"Now you have to _relax_ ," Luke says. "I can hear your brain overthinking this from here."

"I'm not--" Reggie tries to say, but it's useless. He's totally overthinking it. It's probably written all over his face. "I just don't think anyone's gonna wanna see…" He gestures to himself.

"Remember what I said?" Luke says as he moves closer to Reggie. "You're hot."

Reggie blushes. "Okay, but like, I don't know how to be, like, _sexy_. Aren't thirst traps supposed to be sexy?"

Luke snorts. "Believe me, you know how to be sexy."

Reggie's face is _burning_. He doesn't even put up a fight when Luke starts corralling him towards the bed, urging him to lie down. Luke starts touching him - but not in the way Reggie thought he might. He's trying to pose him, gently moving his arms this way and that as his fingers drag across his skin. Reggie has to remind himself to keep breathing and _actively_ try not to get hard just from feeling Luke's hands on him.

"Okay," Luke says once he's apparently satisfied with how he's posed Reggie. "Hold that."

He climbs off Reggie to go and grab his phone, giving Reggie a moment of respite. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, but they snap back open when the bed dips and Luke clambers back on top of him.

"Now, look at the camera like you're looking at someone you wanna fuck."

Reggie snorts.

"I'm _serious_!" Luke says as he slaps Reggie's stomach. Reggie objects, and moves his arm to hit Luke in retaliation, which makes Luke slap him again. "No moving!"

"Oh my god," Reggie mutters. "You're the worst, you know that?"

"You'll thank me later," Luke says as he points to his phone. "Now do what I said."

Reggie rolls his eyes, but does as he's told. It's not like it's hard anyway, after all with Luke behind the camera he is technically looking at someone he actively wants to fuck. Without meaning to, Reggie starts thinking about the last time he was in Luke's bed, which then leads him to think about when they had phone sex just a few days ago, and suddenly his campaign to not get hard is a lot more difficult than it was before.

" _Yes_ ," Luke hisses as he keeps taking photos. "Do that again."

"What?" Reggie asks, entirely unaware that he'd done anything in the first place.

"That like, lip thing." He pulls the phone away from his face and demonstrates, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and letting it out slowly. "It was hot, do it again."

Reggie swallows hard and does it again, but this time instead of looking at the camera he's looking at Luke. He watches as Luke's eyes flicker between him and the screen, like he can't decide which version of Reggie to look at.

"Okay," Luke says, his voice suddenly low. "You can move now."

"How?" Reggie asks. It's a genuine question, but as he slides one of his hands down his chest, it appears that he didn't really need to ask it in the first place.

"Yeah," Luke says quickly as he starts taking pictures again. "Like that."

Reggie bites his lip involuntarily as he lets his hand wander further down his torso, and when he makes contact with his half-hard dick, his eyes flutter shut. He puts his other hand in his hair, curling his fingers around a few strands and tugging on it, just the way he likes.

"Fuck," Luke whispers. "See? I told you, you're hot."

Reggie opens his eyes again and sees that he's not the only one touching himself. Luke's dick is very obviously hard in his boxers, and he has no qualms about palming it as he keeps taking pictures of Reggie.

"Your turn," Reggie says, his voice a little rough. He reaches for Luke's phone, sitting up when Luke tries to play keep-away. "C'mon."

"No," Luke says with a laugh, taking his hand off of his dick to try and bat Reggie's hands away. "Don't--"

Luke suddenly sucks in a sharp breath, because in a moment of impulsivity, Reggie took one of Luke's nipples between his fingers and _twisted_. Luke bites back a moan as Reggie does it again, and then a third time with his other nipple.

"That's--" Luke groans, "--playing dirty."

Reggie snickers a little as he snatches the phone out of Luke's hand. "Who do you think I learned it from?"

Luke glares at him. "Jerk."

"C'mon," Reggie says as he pats Luke's hip. "Switch with me."

"Fine," Luke says with a resigned huff as he collapses on the bed. "But… will you do that again?"

"Do…" Reggie trails off, and his eyes drop down to Luke's nipples. "That?"

Luke nods, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as his hips roll upwards a little. Reggie's mesmerized by the movement. Luke probably could've talked him into anything at that moment, just as long as he keeps looking at him like that.

Reggie holds the phone in one hand and slowly reaches down with the other and pinches Luke's nipple between two of his fingers. Luke hisses and his hips buck upwards again, so Reggie decides to straddle his hips in order to keep him from thrashing around too much.

"Don't stop," Luke says, putting his hands on Reggie's waist.

For a solid five minutes, Reggie completely forgets about the phone in his hand. He doesn't take a single photo, he just plays with Luke's nipples, switching back and forth between them. He pulls, pinches, flicks; just about anything to see what sort of reaction it'll get.

When he finally _does_ remember the phone, he doesn't even care anymore. He sets it down and before Luke can chastise him, Reggie leans forward and puts his mouth on Luke's nipple.

Luke moans as Reggie licks at his nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before closing his mouth around it and sucking it hard. He does the same to the other, and then starts mouthing his way up Luke's pec. He sinks his teeth into the flesh and sucks hard, pulling away only after a small mark forms on Luke's skin.

As soon as he sees it, Reggie immediately wants to do it again. And he does.

He litters Luke's chest with bite marks, and when he's satisfied, he moves his mouth back to one of his nipples and starts teasing it again.

All the while Luke's shaking and moaning underneath him, his hands still firmly gripping Reggie's hips as he steadily rocks his own hips upwards for relief.

"Fuck," Reggie says, pulling back to admire his handiwork and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're so fucking pretty," he whispers.

"Take a picture," Luke says breathlessly, smirking up at Reggie. "It'll last longer."

Reggie grabs Luke's phone and starts taking pictures of his chest and face, reaching forward to press his thumb against some of the marks to see what sort of reaction he can get. Every photo is even more devastating than the last, and Reggie can't stop.

"Hold on," he says as he suddenly slides off of Luke's lap and out of his hands. Luke whimpers unhappily as he loses his grip on Reggie's hips, but his interest piques when Reggie leans down close to his hips.

"What are you--"

"Just hang on," Reggie whispers as he props the phone up on one of Luke's hipbones. "Pretend I'm…" he trails off as his eyes go to Luke's dick. His mouth waters.

"Fuck," Luke moans, doing _exactly_ what Reggie wanted him to. He arches his back and shows Reggie the long line of his throat, and then tilts his head back down and looks at the camera like he's staring right at someone who's sucking him off.

Reggie tentatively puts his hand on top of Luke's dick, pressing down with barely-there pressure, and Luke reacts tenfold. It's stunningly debauched, and Reggie feels a stab of jealousy in his chest at the thought of other people seeing him like this, even if it's through a photo.

"Reg," Luke moans. Reggie looks up and Luke's staring straight at him. "Come here," he whispers. "Please."

Reggie lets the phone fall to the wayside as he crawls up Luke's body, letting himself be encircled in Luke's arms as he pulls Reggie into a kiss. Luke shoves his hand into Reggie's boxers and wraps it around his dick, _purring_ when Reggie gasps into his mouth.

"Can I suck you off?" Luke asks breathlessly, his lips dragging against Reggie's as he speaks.

"Y-Yeah," Reggie replies as his brain short-circuits. "Sh-Should I--"

Luke takes his hand out of Reggie's boxers and tugs the waistband down to his thighs, groaning until Reggie does the rest. He expects Luke to push him onto the bed, to pin his hips down against the mattress and take what he wants, but he doesn't.

Instead he pulls at Reggie's hips until they're level with his chest, and he can stick his tongue out to lick at the head of his cock. Reggie's eyes roll into the back of his head as Luke starts teasing his tongue along the slit, cupping his hand around Reggie's balls.

Reggie puts his hands on the wall behind the bed for balance, and it takes everything in him not to just thrust his hips forward and force his dick into Luke's mouth. He doesn't have to wait long, thankfully, because Luke moves his head forward and takes the head of Reggie's cock into his mouth after only a few seconds of teasing.

"Shit," Reggie breathes out with a gasp. "Luke, you--" he groans and turns his head towards his arm and bites his bicep, trying to drown out his own moans.

Luke takes as much of Reggie's cock as he can, keeping one hand on the shaft as his other fumbles around on the bed searching for his phone. Reggie muffles a laugh into his arm when he notices what Luke's doing, but he can't manage to ask any questions because every time he opens his mouth Luke sucks harder and all he can do is moan.

After a few minutes, Luke pulls off of Reggie's dick entirely and lets his head fall back onto the pillows as he tries to catch his breath. Reggie looks down at him as his cock falls against Luke's chest, and Luke puts his hand on top of it as he lifts the phone with his other.

"Keep going," he says hoarsely, urging Reggie to fuck into his hand, pressed between his pecs. Luke holds the phone up and starts taking more pictures, and Reggie doesn't even care.

He thrusts forward, his dick wetly sliding against Luke's skin. All he can think about is coming, and Luke just keeps whispering for him to keep going.

"C'mon," he moans, finally putting the phone aside. "Come on me, Reg."

"Fuck," Reggie whimpers, thrusting a few more times before he suddenly lets go, coming all over Luke's chest.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Luke moans as Reggie's come hits his skin. He reaches down and grabs his own dick, only needing a few tugs before he's coming in his own hand.

Reggie puts his head against the cool wall as he tries to catch his breath, feeling utterly exhausted. He carefully climbs off of Luke and collapses on the bed next to him, the two of them breathing heavily in the now-quiet room.

Luke nudges the phone towards Reggie, smiling when Reggie looks at him with confusion.

"Gotta show off your handiwork," he says, his voice gravelly and rough.

Reggie closes his eyes for a moment as his dick twitches weakly, impossibly turned on even if every bone in his body feels utterly exhausted.

He doesn't say anything as he takes the phone and snaps a few photos of Luke's chest. It's honestly a true test of strength not to immediately send them to his own phone, but Reggie is able to resist the temptation.

"There," he says as he puts the phone down between them and lies back on the bed. "Happy?"

"Very," Luke replies with a satisfied hum. "We're gonna make so much money. They're gonna _love_ us."

Reggie laughs softly, hoping that's enough to sate Luke's need for validation. He swallows against the lump in his throat and tries to remind himself that this is all his own doing. He knew what he was getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next weeeeek!


	5. It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Deathwish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this fic has taken over my entire life and i can't figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing?? anyway.
> 
> **Chapter Five Kink Warning: Cross-dressing/dressing up**

A lot has happened over the last two weeks. Reggie feels like his head is spinning when he thinks back on it all, and somehow it's still only the beginning.

Luke officially set up their OnlyFans account just yesterday, after he and Reggie went to their shared bank to set up a new joint account. The person who helped them didn't ask them too many questions about it, but Reggie still felt a little uncomfortable every time they'd give the two of them a knowing smile.

"They definitely thought we were together," Reggie said as they left the bank.

"What?" Luke laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"You told them we live together!"

"Yeah, because we _do_." Luke stared at Reggie. "They were going to find out anyway, once they went over the paperwork." He tossed his arm around Reggie's shoulders and jostled him. "Why are you so stressed?"

"I'm not," Reggie lied.

"Just think about it…" Luke says as he holds his hand out in front of them, and Reggie's weirdly reminded of that scene in the Lion King where Mufasa shows Simba their kingdom. He shakes his head to get that image out of his head; the last thing he needs is to ruin one of his favorite Disney movies. "In a couple weeks, we'll be making _so_ much money."

Reggie snorted. Luke still had the utmost confidence in them, but Reggie wasn't so sure.

He still wasn't, truth be told. Luke insists that he's got it all under control and if that means that Reggie doesn't have to worry about it, so much the better. He'd rather not even take a glimpse at their profile on OnlyFans, let alone the content Luke posts.

His dreams have been haunted by all the photos he took of Luke; seeing them again would just make it worse.

At least Reggie's been trying to take steps to get used to his and Luke's new arrangement. After their impromptu photoshoot he asked Luke to send him the list of kinks that he found before. Maybe if he read through it a few (dozen) times, did his _own_ research, he might be able to get more comfortable with this whole thing. Or, at the very least, maybe he'll have a better idea of what he's gotten himself into.

This, of course, is how Reggie found himself at the mall one day after work, looking at skirts. His cheeks are burning as he continues to glance around at everyone else in the store he's in. It's the third store he's gone into, but he chickened out at the first two and didn't buy anything at all. He doesn't even know what he's really looking for, nor does he know what size he'd be.

Every piece of clothing he picks up seems to be sized in some arbitrary manner that Reggie just does not understand. The more he looks, the more flustered he gets, and that's what led to him just walking out of the first two stores. He's halfway to giving up again when someone suddenly appears beside him and Reggie startles so much that he almost knocks over a nearby mannequin.

"You good?"

"Y-Yeah," Reggie squeaks. The guy standing next to him smiles and starts thumbing his way through the selection on the rack with the sort of confidence Reggie _wishes_ he had.

"You look like you might need some help," he says, looking sideways at Reggie.

"I--" Reggie clears his throat. "I don't know--"

"Buying for someone else?" He turns towards Reggie. "Or for yourself?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

Reggie gets a better look at this guy's face, and sees that he's wearing makeup. Like, a lot of makeup. And he looks _good_.

"I…" Reggie blushes even harder. "For me?"

"Hmm…" He looks Reggie over consideringly, making him feel only _mildly_ objectified. He doesn't say a word, though, because he definitely needs the help. "Okay."

He turns back to the rack in front of them, and Reggie watches as he starts searching through the stock with a cutthroat edge. Every thirty seconds or so he pulls a skirt from the rack and holds it up to Reggie's waist, but he always ends up making a face and putting it back.

Reggie has no idea what he doesn't like about any of those skirts, but he keeps quiet. He eventually exhausts that rack and moves onto another, and Reggie quickly follows. The cycle repeats itself until he pulls one that Reggie hadn't seen before, and before he knows what he's doing, he reaches out to touch it before it can be put back.

"Oh." The guy smiles. "You like this one?"

"I--" Reggie swallows hard. "Yes?"

He hums again, taking another few seconds to consider the skirt. He looks back and forth between the skirt and Reggie, and then hands it over.

"Then you should get it."

"Wha--" Reggie takes it as it's thrust against his chest. "Just like that?"

"It's not always that easy," the guy tells him with a laugh. "But if you _like_ it, then you should get it. Also," he lowers his voice, "I recommend trying it on at home, instead of in the store. The lighting in dressing rooms is always _terrible_."

Reggie snorts. "Okay?"

The guy pats his shoulder and smiles at him. "Good luck!"

"I--" Before he can say anything else, the guy takes off for another rack and Reggie sighs softly. "Thank you?" he says, even though the guy's definitely out of earshot by now.

Reggie looks down at the skirt in his hands. Its material is soft under his fingers, and there's a ruffle around the bottom which is what caught Reggie's eye in the first place. He takes a deep breath before he turns around and heads for the register, eager to get home and try it on for himself.

And, if he hates it, then Luke never has to know.

🍑

Lucky for Reggie, the apartment is empty when he gets home. He spent the whole way home from the mall clutching the bag holding his skirt tightly to his chest. As soon as he gets into the door, he heads for his room.

Even though Luke isn't home Reggie shuts the door anyway. He carefully takes the skirt out of the bag and lays it out on top of the comforter on his bed. Just looking at it makes him shiver with anticipation.

Reggie starts taking off his work clothes, first his dress shirt and then his slacks. He keeps his boxers on as he picks up the skirt, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers before finding the zipper along the side.

His breathing gets a little shallow after he pulls the zipper down and starts pulling the skirt over his feet and up his legs. It feels so nice and smooth against his legs, but it bunches a little around his boxers. Frowning to himself, Reggie pulls the skirt up as far as he can and reaches underneath it to yank his boxers down.

He kicks them aside and adjusts the skirt, pulling it back down over his thighs before he carefully zips up the side. It fits surprisingly well, but Reggie can't resist touching it so he continues fussing with it for another few minutes before he moves over to look at himself in his mirror.

And he looks… _good_. He spins around to look at his backside, and while there's not much there to begin with, what he _does_ have is accentuated by the lines of the skirt. Reggie runs his fingers along the ruffle at the bottom and starts slowly pulling the skirt up, showing more and more of his thighs.

He shivers again and lets out a soft gasp as he imagines that it's not his hands but Luke's pulling the skirt up. That Luke's the one touching him, telling him how pretty he looks in his new skirt. Reggie swallows hard and pushes the skirt back down, but his hand brushes against his half-hard cock as he smooths down the front.

"Fuck," he whispers under his breath, pressing his hand to his forehead. He feels a little dizzy, his heart too quick to start racing just from _thinking_ about Luke.

He wonders if Luke would like him in this skirt. If he really would think that Reggie was pretty in it. Reggie looks at himself in the mirror again and gets an idea. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a couple photos of himself in the skirt. That way he can always have them, even if he decides not to show Luke.

He doesn't even know how he'd begin to go about showing Luke in the first place. He doesn't have the confidence to just walk out into the living room in a skirt, not like Luke would. Hell, Luke would probably walk down the _street_ in a skirt if he really wanted to. Reggie can only aspire to have that level of confidence.

For now, he'll settle for a couple of secret photos.

He kneels down on the floor to grab his phone out of the pocket of his discarded slacks, and the skirt hikes up around his thighs. He pulls it back down as he stands up, turning back towards the mirror. He catches a glimpse of his own face in the reflection and immediately looks away. He concentrates on the skirt instead, playing with the ruffle as he opens the camera on his phone.

The problem is, once he starts taking pictures, he can't _stop_. He keeps trying different poses, facing the mirror and then turning around. He moves his hand around from the ruffle to the waistband, even over his dick. If he turns just the right way, he can see the outline of his dick under the skirt. He's still half-hard, and the more he touches himself the harder he gets.

Reggie's so caught up in the process that he doesn't hear the front door open and shut. Somehow, he doesn't hear Luke barrel into the apartment like a hurricane on two feet. Reggie can't concentrate on anything but his reflection and _the skirt_.

Which, of course, is exactly what leads to Luke barging into his room - because Reggie left the door unlocked.

"Reg, what--" Luke stops dead in the doorway and Reggie whips around, dropping his phone on the floor as he crosses his arms over himself. He fumbles a little, unable to decide if he wants to hide his chest or the skirt more.

"I--" He swallows hard. "I can explain."

Luke's eyes snap to Reggie's, but then they slowly drag down the length of his body. Even with Reggie covering himself, Luke takes in the whole of his form and just _stares_. Reggie feels self-conscious in the worst way; he wishes Luke would say something, _anything_ , as long as he'd just quit staring at him like that.

"You…" Luke's voice comes out rough and he clears his throat. "Where did you get that?"

"The m-mall," Reggie answers shakily. "I, umm, went after work."

"Today?" Reggie nods. Luke takes a step further into the room and pushes the door closed behind him. "And you just… decided to wear it?"

"I-I wanted to try it on."

"You didn't try it on in the store?"

"No!" Reggie splutters. "Of-Of course not!"

"Were you going to show me?" Luke takes another step, bringing his eyes up to meet Reggie's. He's got that intense look in his eyes again, and Reggie wishes he could shrink down into nothing.

"I--" his voice wavers, "I was thinking about it."

"Thinking?" Luke repeats. He's close enough now that his foot knocks against Reggie's phone on the floor. He bends down to get it before Reggie can protest, and soon after he's thumbing through _every_ photo Reggie took.

"That's not--" Reggie whimpers, covering his face in shame. "I just--"

"Why are you hiding?" Luke asks as he gently pulls Reggie's hands away from his face. "Did you think I'd be mad at you for taking pictures?"

"No, I just--" Reggie sighs heavily. "I wasn't sure if I was going to keep it, so--"

"You're not gonna keep it?" Luke's face falls slightly. He lets go of Reggie's wrist and reaches down to put his hand on his hip, running his fingers along the fabric of the skirt. "But it looks so nice on you."

Reggie shivers as Luke's thumb brushes against his bare skin. Luke sets the phone down on the nearby dresser and then puts his other hand on Reggie's other hip, humming softly to himself as he looks down at the skirt.

"Do you like it?" Luke asks.

"Yeah," Reggie answers softly as he feels the flush in his cheeks spread down his neck to his chest. Luke drags his hands down further and Reggie gasps when his fingers curl around the ruffle, pulling it up inch by inch.

Luke moans a little when it becomes obvious that Reggie's not wearing anything under the skirt. He drops to his knees and pushes the skirt up further, revealing Reggie's cock underneath the soft fabric. His erection had waned a little when Luke came into the room, but not anymore. Now that Luke's so close to him, Reggie's so turned on he can hardly speak.

"God," Luke whispers reverently as he presses a line of kisses into Reggie's thigh. He's got both hands fisted in the skirt, bunching it up halfway up Reggie's thighs. He moves closer to Reggie's dick, and Reggie lets out a strangled moan when he feels Luke's breath on it.

"Luke," he whimpers. Luke looks up at him and Reggie gives him an imploring look. " _Please_."

"You look so pretty," Luke breathes out, his mouth mere inches from the head of Reggie's cock. A moment later, he wraps his mouth around it and Reggie keens.

"Fuck," he moans brokenly as he puts his hands on Luke's shoulders for balance. Luke moans around him, letting go of the skirt with one of his hands so he can reach around and grab Reggie's ass.

He urges Reggie to rock forward into his mouth as he sucks him, moaning unintelligible words of encouragement. Reggie looks down and moans at the sight of his skirt brushing against Luke's head as he sucks him off. His knees threaten to buckle underneath him but he manages to stay upright, clinging to Luke to keep him steady.

In what feels like no time at all, Reggie comes in Luke's mouth. He tries to warn him beforehand, but Luke refuses to pull off. He sucks even harder, making it impossible for Reggie to do anything but stand there and fill Luke's mouth. His entire body shakes with the intensity of his orgasm, and Luke _takes it_.

When he finally pulls his mouth away, he rests his head on Reggie's thigh as he tries to regain his breaths. Reggie feels fit to collapse.

"That was…" he whispers breathlessly, rubbing at his eyes with one hand as he keeps his other on Luke's shoulder. His head is spinning and he feels like _laughing_.

"Yeah," Luke replies, his voice rough. He slowly gets up from the floor, keeping at least one hand on Reggie the whole time. When they're face to face again, Luke cages Reggie in and walks him backwards until he's pressed up against his dresser. "So fucking hot," he breathes a second before he kisses Reggie.

He can taste himself in Luke's mouth, he can feel Luke's cock against his thigh. He feels even dizzier than before and he's thankful for the dresser behind him giving him something solid to lean against as Luke takes control.

"Can't believe," he says, pressing his forehead against Reggie's cheek before tilting his head to mouth at his throat, "you weren't going to show me."

"I didn't--" Reggie moans as he wraps his arms around Luke's shoulders, "I was gonna--"

"Were you gonna keep those photos to yourself?" Luke asks, his voice hot and heavy in Reggie's ear.

"I don't--" Reggie whimpers, curling one hand around the back of Luke's head. "I don't know," he admits.

"Keep 'em all to yourself," Luke repeats through a moan as he reaches down and undoes the button of his jeans. "My selfish baby."

"No," Reggie insists, "no, I--"

"It's okay," Luke says as he tilts his head and kisses Reggie's jaw, breathing harshly when he gets his hand around himself. "I got to see the real thing. So fucking pretty."

Reggie whimpers as he turns his head, desperate to kiss Luke again. He reaches between them and puts his hand on top of Luke's, taking over when Luke pulls his hand back. He immediately grabs Reggie's hips again, twisting the skirt tight in his fist and pulling it taut around him.

"You like feeling pretty?" Luke asks, pulling his mouth away from Reggie's so he can look at his face. Reggie bites his bottom lip and tries to avoid the question by kissing him again, but Luke dodges it. "Tell me, baby."

"Yeah," Reggie answers, nodding frantically. He starts stroking Luke a little faster, and Luke's eyes roll back into his head.

"Fuck," he groans, opening his eyes a moment later. "You're so pretty. So fucking sexy." He laughs a little. "I told you, baby."

"Yeah," Reggie repeats with a whimper. "I-- I like--" He shuts his eyes and turns his face away from Luke, embarrassed by the words on his lips.

"What?" Luke groans, pressing his face into Reggie's cheek. "Tell me."

Reggie whimpers again as he turns his head so he can put his mouth to Luke's ear, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he keeps jerking him off. "I like being pretty for you."

" _Yeah_ ," Luke moans loudly, snapping his hips forward and fucking into Reggie's hand. "Yeah, you do, don't you? You're so fucking pretty in your skirt, _fuck_ , I--"

Luke shouts as he comes all over Reggie's hand. His skirt is still pushed up enough that what misses his hand mostly lands on his own dick instead. Luke practically collapses against Reggie, knocking them both into the dresser and definitely creating some bruises.

"Oww," Reggie groans softly.

"Sorry," Luke says with a breathy chuckle. His nose rubs against the line of Reggie's jaw. "I'm fucking spent."

Reggie stifles a laugh, his embarrassment creeping back in. Luke's basically fully clothed while he's just in a skirt that's hiked up far enough that he may as well not be wearing anything at all.

It takes a minute or two for Luke to step back, and then Reggie's discomfort _really_ sets in. He excuses himself from the room and basically hobbles to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he comes back into his room, he fully expects to find it empty. But Luke's sitting on his bed with his _and_ Reggie's phones in his hands.

"What are you--"

Luke looks up with a half-smirk. "You didn't think I was going to let those photos go to waste, did you?"

"I--" Reggie flushes a deep red. "Are you gonna… post them?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Luke answers honestly. "But they're hot, so I think we should."

Reggie looks down at the skirt that he's still wearing. When he looks back at Luke, his eyes dart up to Reggie's face like he'd been looking at the skirt too, and Reggie's flush worsens.

"Okay," Reggie finds himself saying. "If you think they'd, like, do well. Or whatever."

"Totally." Luke grins as he hands Reggie his phone back. "Do you wanna get pizza for dinner?"

Reggie's head spins with the sudden change of topic. "Uhh… yeah?"

"Cool!" Luke bounces up to his feet. "I'll call it in."

"O-Okay." Reggie shakes his head as Luke passes him to exit through the doorway.

"Oh, Reg--" Luke pauses, wrapping his hand around the doorjamb as Reggie turns to look at him. "I, uhh, shared some of the other photos with you too. Just in case you wanted them."

He winks at Reggie before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Reggie in a fucking state. He quickly looks at his camera roll, seeing that - to his surprise - Luke _did_ share the photos from the other day. But not just _some_. Reggie's pretty sure that every fucking photo he took of Luke is now on his phone and… well.

Reggie's going to have to revisit them at a later time, preferably at night when his door is shut and _locked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fyi, this is the skirt i had in mind when i was writing this](https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-bengaline-mini-skirt-with-ruched-side-in-black/prd/22481014?colourwayid=60401772&SearchQuery=&cid=2639)
> 
> see you next week! :)

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the playlist i made for this fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6VY1aGkaSBIZQrwMzBfR7u?si=HNwRl6KQTAGDzpOEuYBVEg) and [here's my tumblr](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
